One example of semiconductor devices is a device that includes a Hall element which is a type of semiconductor element. In such a semiconductor device, a Hall element is mounted on an obverse surface of an insulative base member. The base member is formed with a metal wiring portion. The wiring portion has an obverse-surface portion formed on the obverse surface, a reverse-surface portion formed on a reverse surface of the base member, and a through portion connecting the obverse-surface portion and the reverse-surface portion.
The through portion is entirely encompassed by the base member as viewed in the thickness direction of the base member. Accordingly, the dimension of the base member as viewed in the thickness direction needs to be large enough to encompass the through portion. Also, reducing the thickness of the base member to make the semiconductor device thinner may weaken the force of the base member holding the through portion.